The principle of contiguity has always been considered a prime factor controlling the strength of associations. Yet the temporal gradients describing the relationship of contiguity to associative strength have never been completely specified. Accordingly, it is the purpose of this proposal to use the classical conditioning paradigm within a savings measure methodology to provide evidence regarding the contiguity gradients for the two types of associations (excitatory and inhibitory) which are discussed in contemporary learning theory. However, before an analysis of contiguity can be undertaken, information is required how frequency of training affects the formation of associations. This assessment is required due to the possibility of reciprocal interactive effects between contiguity and frequency in the formation of associations. Therefore, our methodology has first established minimum training conditions necessary to form resilient excitatory and inhibitory associations. Consequently, the proposed analysis can procede for minimally conditioned associations so that the effects of contiguity might be prominently expressed.